


Reunion

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Swing [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, School Reunion, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: It's their ten year high school reunion. Ten years since they've been in the same zip code, let alone the same room...."You cut your hair."





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to Swing, but it can be read on own.

"You cut your hair."

Chad turns to find Ryan Evans in all his red suited glory standing in the doorway to the gym.

"I've done a lot with it over the past 10 years," Chad points out. "This is just the most recent look."

"I've seen the changes on Facebook, but it looks different in person."

"Bad different?" Chad's heart is in his throat while he waits for the answer.

"No. Just different." Ryan steps into the hallway, the noise of the reunion fading as the door shuts. "You look good, Chad."

"You do too. You always do." Chad sips his punch and grimaces. He forgot how awful it was. "I saw you in that glitter thing at 54° Below, with Jay Armstrong Johnson?"

Ryan laughs. "Yeah, that was his idea. I never thought I would find someone who could out-camp me on occasion."

Chad wants to ask if they fucked. He refrains.

"You looked good in it. Anyway, New York seems to be treating you well."

"I found my niche," Ryan says softly. "My people, my job. It took a while, but it finally clicked."

"You were always meant for bigger things." Chad is a tiny bit envious. He ended up in business, crunching numbers and keeping clients happy. Ryan ended up with a Tony award.

"It took me almost ten years to find them." Ryan clears his throat. "I didn't see Taylor?"

Chad shakes his head. "Her wife had a work trip, so Taylor went along to San Fran. She sends her regards."

"I'll have to text her. Same number?"

"No, but she answers Facebook messages pretty well."

"Good to know." Ryan sips his drink. "Katelyn still in the picture?"

"No, ah... she and her primary decided to get married, and his job moved them to New Orleans. Oh, and Anthony ended things two months ago, citing 'artistic differences.'"

He always did like them dramatic.

Chad can't take his eyes off of Ryan's finger skating along the edge of his cup. It's wildly distracting.

"Taylor, Katelyn, Anthony... am I missing anyone?"

"No. I'm completely single right now. You?" Chad looks up for the answer, lingering on Ryan's stronger jaw and softer cheeks on the way to his eyes.

"It's just me. I work too much, and I don't fuck cast members. Too much drama." There's the slightest hint of a smirk on those familiar-yet-not lips. "Now that all that is out of the way, do you want to go back inside and dance?"

"Or you could come to my apartment. If you wanted."

...

Chad finds himself pressed to the door almost as soon as it swings shut behind them. Ryan makes a big show of locking it and turning the deadbolt.

Then, without removing his hips from Chad's, he leans back just enough to shed his jacket and tie. There's no signature hat, and Chad takes a moment to mourn the absence.

Those eager hands strip him of his suit jacket and start on his shirt.

Chad proves to be as easy as ever, panting heavily and hard as nails before Ryan even has his belt unbuckled.

"Tell me to stop, and I'll stop."

"Don't you dare fucking stop, Evans. Not now."

If he thought Ryan was confident and domineering in high school, it was nothing compared to a grown-ass Ryan Evans pushing him around as they kiss and touch and rut against each other. Chad is two inches taller, but he feels small wedged between Ryan and the front door.

Ryan mouths at his beard between deep, drugging kisses.

"I like this. Almost makes up for the short hair." He works his hand into Chad's hair and pulls. "There's almost nothing to grab."

Chad is trying to keep from melting to the goddamn floor.

"You seem to be doing just fine, Jesus."

"No, it's Ryan," the smug bastard retorts, grinding his thigh against Chad's cock.

"Oh, fuck off Evans." Chad thrusts up against the pressure.

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Please!"

Instead of doing something logical like take the rest of their clothes off and make their way to Chad's bedroom, Ryan insists on kissing him for long, agonizing moments. Chad would argue, but every time their lips meet he loses his train of thought.

"Bed," he finally gasps out. "You should take me to bed. I've got supplies in my room."

Ryan pulls him away from the door by his undershirt, and Chad hurries to fumble his shoes off on their way down the hall. By the time they reach the bed, his pants are long gone with them.

"You fucking slut," Ryan chides, warm and fond and perfect. "Need me in you that badly?"

"Yes, please. Please, Ryan, I need you, baby, c'mon."

Somehow, they manage to both be naked, and Chad wedges a pillow under his ass.

"I want to see you," he explains.

Ryan slicks his fingers and presses one against Chad's hole, eyes going wide when he realizes Chad is already stretched some.

"I got hopeful and imaginative in the shower," Chad explains on a gasp. "Figured I may as well prepare for the best case scenario."

"I'm best case?"

"In every possible equation, yeah. Fuck, Ry, another. I want you in me."

Soon, Ryan has worked Chad up to three fingers and is rolling the condom on with his free hand. That first thrust is slow, torturous heaven, and Chad's brain goes offline in pleasure when Ryan starts to move.

"Remember the first time I fucked you?"

"You were so much bigger than Taylor's dildo was," Chad says, wrapping his arms around Ryan like he can anchor himself in the moment forever. "I thought it was impossible."

"You took me so well." Ryan ducks down for a kiss. "Still do."

Chad doesn't bother responding, not when he's so focused on the feeling of Ryan in him, over him, around him. He's even more fit than in high school, ten years of dance training and maturity leaving behind a body that is unfamiliar yet somehow still familiar all at once.

(Chad is suddenly very aware that, while he's kept fit over the years, he definitely isn't as ripped as he was in college.)

Ryan thrusts in particularly hard and grinds deep, driving Chad insane.

"I can hear you thinking. Focus on the moment, baby. I'm right here, right now."

_There is no future, there is no past..._

The lyrics spring to mind, along with a question.

"Did you ever get to play Mark?"

Ryan's smile goes from sexual to fond. "Yeah, in college."

"Good. You're perfect for it." Chad tugs him down for a deep, soal-searing kiss. "Sorry I missed it."

"There's a, fuck, there's a video somewhere."

"I want to see it, fucking christ, want to see you."

"I'm right here." Ryan shifts his weight to one hand and fists Chad's cock with the other. "C'mon, baby. You're close, just let me take care of you."

With Ryan's hand on his cock, Ryan's cock in his ass, and Ryan's voice in his ear, Chad can't help but come.

He's only been dreaming of this for ten years, after all.

When he comes down from his orgasm, he realizes that there are tears streaming down his cheeks. Ryan disposes of the condom and wraps Chad in a tight hug.

"I know, baby. I know it's a lot, but I'm here. I'm right here."

"I missed you," Chad explains quietly. "I missed you a lot."

"I know." Ryan pulls the blankets up and holds Chad to his chest. "I'm here."

Chad falls asleep like that, half-dreading dawn.

...

When Chad wakes the next morning, Ryan is still there, still sound asleep.

When he wakes, there are conversations to be had. For now, Chad just snuggles closer, pulls the blankets tighter, and basks in the warmth of their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize it has been almost a year since I posted. This was written in a fit of inspiration at one in the morning, so ta da.


End file.
